Minor Characters (Zach)
Al, Fighter Appearance Al is a beat up looking hunk of iron and wood. His body scars and chips in his frame tell a story that even he cannot fully remember and that he wishes to uncover. His face has been worn down from years of neglect and exposure to the elements and his head has a pair of cattle horns that do not belong to him grafted to it. Despite all this, Al is a strong and cheerful being, if a bit malodorous. He lacks a deep understanding of civil cultures and thus is almost feral-looking. At 6'8 and almost 400 pounds, he is a very large and intimidating creature. Apart from a large barrel he uses to carry his belongings and a tattered cloak, Al mostly wanders around without clothing, but as he is not made of flesh or bone, this has yet to be a problem. Backstory Al is an old war machine lost to time by means unknown. The only link to his past is chiseled into his head as a symbol and even that is next to unreadable. He was found by an adventuring half-orc as an idol for a tribe of goblins and hobgoblins that used him as a target of worship and possibly weapons. After being awoken, he traveled with this half-orc as a companion and friend. They eventually parted ways and Al now looks for work and any key to his past he an find and maybe even some lifelong friends along the way. Émile Day-Star, Paladin Appearance Émile is a very clean-cut human with a suave exterior and a finely groomed mustache. He is a young man of 22 and is in the hopefully lengthy prime of his life. As a paladin, he keeps his appearance in line with his character; clean, polished, and completely in control. He has a medium build and a bit over-average strength. His dark, wavy hair is in contrast to his light skin, and his hazel eyes maintain a youthful sparkle and an air of adventure and companionship. Émile typically wears the common armor of his order, the Keepers of Beyond the Void, which is a shiny breastplate and dark stained leather pieces fitted with a deep purple cape covering a shoulder. Backstory Émile grew up like many of his childhood friends did: being indoctrinated into the Keepers of Beyond the Void, an order of knights, paladins, and clerics under oath to protect those living near planar entries from what may dwell in the vastness of space. Émile was shown to be good with people and proficient with the blade and thus trained to be a paladin under Throll Starktusk, a senior member of the order, until the age of 18 where he was encouraged to go out and explore the world in search of righteous quests of honor and valor. Giblet Lily-Axe, Pirate Lord Appearance Giblet is a dwarf. He is a short man with a thick beard and long, dark hair. He isn't the cleanest of people due to his life at sea and his disorderly nature. Giblet is usually wearing his favorite tricorn hat and pirate garb consisting of his old breast plate, a black coat, and other personal decorations. Backstory Giblet grew up a dwarf in the semi-infamous clan Lily-Axe, known for their colorful kin and strange relatives. Giblet grew to be an adventurer living up to the clan's reputation as a group of less than desirable folk. On one fateful day out doing Moradin knows what, Giblet found himself on an adventure in which he bluffed his way into being the leader of a feared band of pirates and thieves. To this day, he takes part in many endeavors both honorable and seedy in a quest to collect loot and become the most famous dwarf in clan Lily-Axe. Belkul Bakehammer, Fighter Appearance Belkul is a big guy. He stands 6'10" and weighs just over 310 pounds without armor. He has a very fit and muscular appearance despite his rampant feasting and drinking. However, Belkul is almost always in armor. He has long, black and gray hair that reaches his mid back but he usually keeps it in a messy partial ponytail. He has red-brown eyes and deep olive skin. He also is completely cluttered with weapons. Backstory Belkul grew up in a human town with a very odd father after his Orc mother died during birth. For the majority of his life, he helped his father run the family bakery as a dough maker and intimidation device against petty thieves until he was 20. At 21 he started looking for more gainful employment after an incident with a belligerent customer that put the bakery in debt. He worked on ships, construction projects, and small time security jobs until he found a knack for swinging weapons and killing things. At 26 he joined a group of travelers bound for adventure. Due to his Orcish blood, Belkul can be slightly reckless and stubborn. Thus, he finds some form of joy form any activity whether it be punishing criminals or robbing a brewery. He finds no real prejudice against any people and enjoys the company of others. Category:Player Characters Category:Zach